Field of the Invention
The present generally relates to image forming and to a touch panel employed for a user interface of an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or a multifunction peripheral, and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus, a display control method, a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, there is provided an image forming apparatus including a touch panel as a user interface. A touch panel has been conventionally employed for a high-end model having a large size screen. However, in recent years, the touch panel has been also employed for a low-end model having a small size screen. Because the low-end model has scarce hardware resources in comparison to the high-end model, an image that is to be displayed on the touch panel has to be controlled by a method different from a method employed for the high-end model.
The image forming apparatus including a touch panel may have a function for displaying a preview image of a printing-target image file. For example, in order to change the image file for the preview image, the user executes a drag or a flick operation on the touch panel. A preview image displayed on the screen is shifted by changing the image file for the preview image. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-302184 discusses a technique in which a screen is shifted based on a moving direction and a moving amount of a sweeping operation with respect to a touch panel executed by a user.
According to the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-302184, because the screen is shifted according to the moving amount of the sweeping operation with respect to the touch panel, the screen has to be updated quickly when the moving amount is large. However, it is difficult for a low-end model having scarce hardware resources to smoothly shift the screen because the image cannot be rasterized in time. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a technique for enabling the low-end model having scarce hardware resources to display the image smoothly.